


Give Me Something Real

by RainbowDragonball



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Hargreeves, Alpha Klaus Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Ben Hargreeves, Beta Five Hargreeves, Beta Luther Hargreeves, Blushing, Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mpreg, No Apocalypse, Omega Diego Hargreeves, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, Omega Verse, Pseudo-Incest, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDragonball/pseuds/RainbowDragonball
Summary: "One morning while Diego’s fifteen years old, he wakes up soaking wet and dripping slick all over his bedspread."





	1. Chapter 1

One morning while Diego’s fifteen years old, he wakes up soaking wet and dripping slick all over his bedspread. _“Aw, shit,”_ is the only coherent thought he’s able to make before Grace walks in his room. She’s carrying a basket full of clean clothes for him, mouth open to greet him good morning before she freezes right beside his bed. She takes one grand sweep of the state he’s in before sighing softly. “Oh Diego,” she says heartbreakingly gentle while placing a hand on one of his cheeks. Just like when Vanya presented as an omega, Diego’s quarantined in his room for the rest of the week. The only silver lining in this whole situation Diego can see is that at least Reginald doesn’t feel the need to treat him any differently than he had before. And neither do any of the others either once he’s finally allowed out of his room. Well except Luther with all of his good-natured bumbling around him in those first few of days. And Klaus surprisingly who just seems to be…so much closer then he was before. Not that Diego minds it really, it’s just that he can’t help but wonder if it’s only because he’s an omega now. He wants to ask Klaus one of these days but unfortunately, he’s just too much of a fucking coward to do so.

* * *

 Diego walks into Vanya’s room and all but throws himself onto her bed face first. Vanya for her part continues playing her violin as if she hasn’t noticed him. Which he’s thankful for really because the last thing he wants to do right this second is to talk to anyone. So instead he closes his eyes and lets the soft melody she’s practicing wash over him. In fact, he gets so relaxed that he’s almost asleep when Vanya finishes up. And then when she begins to look through her sheet music for another song to practice, that’s when she tries to get him to open up to her. “You’ve been avoiding him a lot recently,” she says and Diego’s whole body tightens up at the claim. There’s a denial burning hot on the tip of his tongue but after a quick debate with himself, he swallows it down. Since that’s the whole reason he had even sought her out in the first place, it wouldn’t make much sense for him to try and lie to her about it. Since it’s nobody’s fault but his own that he’s such a giant idiot. Who has dragged this whole thing out from what was supposed to be a one day thing, two at the most, into almost two weeks of pure and utter agony. He moves his face from where it’s pressed into the bed and sighs loudly. “Yeah I have been,” he reluctantly admits and Vanya just hums softly to show him that she’s listening.

“It’s just that I don’t know for sure about something and it’s making me anxious around him,” he continues and Vanya makes another attentive sound (which quickly turns into a small “Ah ha!” when she finally finds another music sheet to practice). Diego turns around so that he’s able to see her from where she’s standing near the window. She has her violin back in her hands now and the new music sheet already set up on her music stand. He falsely tells himself that, the only reason he has the courage to say what he does next is because her back is to him. “I-i-i-i’m a-fra-fra-fra-afraid that Kl-kl-kl-klaus is o-o-only i-i-i-interested in m-m-m-me be-be-be-because I-i-i-i’m a o-o-o-o-omega n-n-n-now,” he manages to get out into the open and Vanya’s quiet for a long time. She turns towards him so that she’s able to put her violin down on the bed on his left side. She then settles herself beside him on his right side. She leans on him so that her head is now resting comfortably on his arm. He looks down at her to see a thoughtful look on her face. Which consists of a tiny pinch between her eyebrows, her nose scrunched up slightly and her eyes narrowed a bit in concentration.

After a few minutes of this, she straightens up her posture in order to look him properly in the eyes. “I thought you two were already together,” she tells him and he blushes so hard and so fast, it’s like someone has all of a sudden picked him up and hurtled him right into the sun. “W-w-w-what?!” He screams and Vanya nods in response. “We’ve all thought that actually even before you presented,” she continues with a shrug as if she just didn’t drop a gigantic bombshell on him.

* * *

It takes him the rest of the day to recover fully from his conversation with Vanya. As well as come up with a game plan to finally put an end to his avoidance of Klaus. He ultimately decides to sneak into Klaus’s room during the night to talk with him about everything. But the only thing he hadn’t counted on was Klaus thinking the exact same thing. “Oh hey there Sweet Thing. Seeing someone special tonight?” He says with a playful grin and sparkling eyes when Diego opens the door to his room and sees him standing there (while at the same time managing not to jump fifty feet into the air in surprise).  _“Yeah you dumbass,”_ he thinkstohimself and shakes his head at the thought. Unable to find his voice at the moment he just smiles and nods once in response. “Oh really? Well, then what does he look like? Tall? Devilishly handsome? Is able to talk with all kinds of ghouls and ghosties? Rocks a skirt like nobody’s business?” Klaus continues and Diego rolls his eyes.

“We’re about the same height asshole.”

“True, but not when I’m wearing heels we’re not!”

While talking they end up on his bed flat on their backs staring up at the ceiling. “You’ve been pretty distant lately,” Klaus says suddenly and Diego startles a bit. Having not expected Klaus to be so direct this quickly. So Diego decides to return the favor by saying, “Yeah because I was thought you were only being so clingy recently is because I’m an o-o-o-omega now,” and instantly regretting it afterward when Klaus just…starts laughing. So hard in fact that he has to sit up and clutch his stomach. Diego’s face gets achingly hot in embarrassment. But before he can get off the bed and escape his room, in order to find someplace safe to lick his wounds in peace, Klaus grabs onto one of his arms in quite a strong grip. And before he can start up any real fuss over it they’re kissing. And they end up doing so for so long that Diego’s mind is in such a daze when they finally pull apart a few minutes later. Thankfully it wasn’t too bad, because he almost misses the tender look on Klaus’s face and the softness of his voice when he says, “You idiot. I wasn’t laughing at you. Just at how oblivious you can be sometimes.”

* * *

 Diego’s newfound happiness with Klaus must have done something to him. Because over the next couple of days he’s noticed Vanya acting… unusual. Especially at dinner when all she can seem to do whenever she’s not eating, is to glance frequently at Allison out of the corner of her eyes. And the one time he had felt assured of himself enough to ask her about it, the practically five minute conversation they had about the topic proved to be less than helpful. “Isn’t it obvious, Silly? Little Baby Vanya has got the hots for Allison!” Is Klaus’s giddy response when he tells him about it one night while they’re cuddled up in his bed together (well until Klaus sneaks out in the morning back to his room so that they don’t catch any… unwanted attention to their relationship). “We should help them confess to each other!” He continues and Diego snorts before gently flicking him on the middle of his forehead. “If by help them you mean stay out of their way and let them figure it out all on their own? Then yes I agree with you,” he says, relishing in the cute pout Klaus throws his way in response.

But of course, Klaus doesn’t listen to him and takes matters into his own hands. Sometime around noon the next day he finds Klaus in Allison’s room painting his nails. Now, of course, there’s nothing wrong about that at all until he notices the chair blocking the doors to Allison’s rather large closet. “Really Klaus? Really?” He can’t help but ask as he approaches him and Klaus looks up at him long enough to shoot him a large shameless grin. “Yes, really,” is all he has to say for himself as Diego plops down beside him on the bed. He waves the hand at him that’s holding a bottle of nail polish, with his eyebrows raised asking him a silent question. Diego answers it by holding both of his hands out in front of him. “As long as it’s not something bright like blue or black,” is his only condition and Klaus nods in response before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He then hops off of the bed in order to retrieve more nail polish. At the end of it all, Diego ends up with all of his nails and toes nails painted a nice navy blue (that complements the lime green Klaus choose for his nails quite well) before Allison and Vanya seem to be ready to escape the closet. They come out slowly holding hands and Vanya’s whole face is cherry red.


	2. To Have And To Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus end up having a lot of kids. Here's a little bit of the oldest one.

Diego's side of the bed is empty and cold. Klaus feels a brief spike of panic at the discovery, but then the door to their bedroom squeaks open. The devi himself walks into the room with their son secure in his arms. He then makes sure to lower himself down slowly onto the bed so that he doesn't startle Andrew. "Aw, did someone get a lonely tonight?" He coos at the baby, as he positions himself so that his back is against the headboard now. "Uhuh, he's hungry too." Diego says as he rubs a cheek gently over the thick brown curls on the child's head. Said child seems more interested in getting fed however. Not paying his parents any mind as he makes little whines in the back of his throat. While at the same time sniffing and rubbing his nose against Diego's chest.

Diego chuckles quietly and lifts one side of the black tank top he's wearing, so that Andrew can finally have access to one of his nipples.

* * *

 

"You wanna name him Andrew? But that's so boring!"

"Well yeah of course it's boring. Since it's not like naming a child is always some kind of grand event!"

"...."

"...."

Some light sniffling and then, "You know what? Andrew's a perfect name after all."

* * *

 

Diego wasn't one for bubble baths, or baths in general really, but he liked taking them with Andrew. Feeling the softness of the baby's skin and the solid weight of him in his arms. The comfortable slience between the two of them, until Andrew would start to randomly kick his feet and flail his arms out in every direction. The soft little chirps he would make whenever he managed to pop a bubble with his random moments. How his eyes would droop whenever he finally tired himself out. Or how he would try to burrow himself deep into Diego's arms, while the man washes his body with slow and gentle movements.


	3. To Cherish You When Things Get Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more of Klaus and Diego's children. But now with their second child Nessie.

There's always this.... thing hovering around sometimes when Daddy and Papa take her and Andrew to visit Grandma and Mr. Pogo. He sulks around waving his arms all over the place when they help Grandma bake something yummy. Screaming things and pointing at her or Andrew occasionally. She feels torn on the days when it gets wet and cloudy outside and they have to stay inside. On one hand they get to go into the huge library and listen to Mr Pogo read and tell all kinds of cool stories. But on the other hand that's when the thing is at his most scariest. Lurking around quietly in the shadows and only visible by the rare beams of light catching the lens of his glasses. She tells Daddy about it once and a really sad look crosses his face for a moment before he bends down and hugs her tightly. Kisses her lightly on her forehead and tells her not to worry about it too much for right now. 

* * *

She hates how Andrew can float in the air and she can't! He doesn't even need to since he's super tall already! The only thing it's really good for is helping her reach things in high places. And for playing around the house like that time they had colored and doodled all over one of the walls in the living room. Although now they can't play like that in the house anymore. Since Papa had gotten really mad at them for how cool they had made the wall look. At least Daddy had thought it was awesome, taking pictures of it and sending them to Uncle Five.

* * *

She likes Claire well enough but once her and Andrew get too into girly stuff, like painting their nails and playing dress up with Aunt Allie and Aunt Van's clothes, is when she starts losing interest in playing with her. Especially when seeing Daddy and Aunt Allie doing the same thing but way more professional and elaborate. She usually gravitates towards Papa during those times, who's usually curled up comfortably on the couch watching TV. She loves it when Aunt Patch comes by to sit with her and Papa too. Since she always brings doughnuts along with her and easily ignores Papa's fake grumbling about it. Aunt Van's usually practicing on her violin during all this (whenever Papa's not able to talk her into sitting with them in the living room). She likes listening to the pretty music Aunt Van plays and is thinking about asking her for lessons too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm forever being lonely at @rainbowdragonball on Tumblr.


End file.
